


兼程

by LemonadeClaire



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Overwatch, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeClaire/pseuds/LemonadeClaire
Summary: “他害怕祝福的言语在年长者的资历面前显得过于轻佻，又担心平铺直叙的信任听起来缺少真情实感。”
Relationships: Freefeel | Xu Peixuan/Max | Wu Yanbo
Kudos: 5





	兼程

**Author's Note:**

> 一个强行的守望先锋原设定强行架空AU，虽然这么设定了但是也没啥太大关系。  
挺气人的，挨骂了我立刻道歉。

*  
提醒等位到号的消息和徐珮瑄一起来。  
哎呀哎呀我们麦少——我们橙少有心了。后来的人关了手里的导航，客客气气的语调里带着讨好，欲盖弥彰的程度不逊色于包装过度的廉价甜味汽水。年轻人困惑地看他一眼，打早些时候收到徐珮瑄消息的时候开始，困惑就没停过，见到了真人以后仍旧不减反增。  
我看你是不开心呢。能使用陈述句的时候吴彦博就不用疑问句。  
噢。徐珮瑄拖长声音，划拉手机屏幕的动作逐渐暴躁。怎么就给开门见山了呢，他一边腹诽一边狂戳酒精饮料。  
任务太束手束脚啦？回来的工作也不顺心……还是说现在的环境让你也觉得待不下去了——  
都算不上，你可说我点好吧。徐珮瑄打断他，虽说是烦躁着但还是笑了一下。  
吴彦博好久不搞内勤特工心理学这一套了，他对老搭档的判断力有点儿生疏。他只知道的是这样的笑声对他的疑惑和不安毫无影响，他能根据这种心情回忆起来的都是徐珮瑄无可奈何的发言。  
但是他仍然盯着徐珮瑄机械划拉屏幕的手指看。别刷了我这儿一直惦记着你吃火锅还没点火锅底呢。吴彦博唐突说，伸手去徐珮瑄面前代替他一顿操作。  
靠，带程序员就他妈很熟练。徐珮瑄双手抬起来，动作夸张地摆给对面看。  
赶紧拉倒，拿来搞智械的那几下本行，现在被发现了会叫人讨厌死。  
是嘛。徐珮瑄摁下确认的键位，动作如释重负：人还是那些人，或者还会多些，留下来的空位属实大不如前了，这你也知道，这就——  
吴彦博频频点头，满脸都写着真诚。要让我选我宁愿去当个什么出租车司机，然后说不定马上就因为飙车过多被抓走了。他说。

*  
当初他们所在的小队里，有机会继续留下来工作的人数寥寥无几，徐珮瑄就是其中一个。智械危机和守望先锋解散的消息搞得人头痛，战区的指挥官小心翼翼地细数起种种前车之鉴，给一群生涯发展跌宕起伏的年轻人安排些崭新的身份崭新的去处，拿着他们崭新的简历，当然里头写的历史也都是崭新的，吴彦博是这其中之一。  
多亏了那点儿法不责众的无奈，小队最终到了解散的时刻，空气中的压抑还不至于让人三缄其口，反倒是同病相怜地不肯歇下话茬。徐珮瑄没太参与吵嚷，独自在房间里收枪，饶有兴趣地码着弹夹。他其实听到吴彦博走过来了，也想象得到对方可能表示出来的好奇心，不过他也只是把脸转过去，目不转睛地看着手里拿着的热兵器。  
下一秒吴彦博故作漫不经心地摸摸他的步枪，徐珮瑄没有伸手拦。他多少在假设背景音乐里的队友们都在聊什么，想来想去没给自己准备好什么回应，因为思前想后自己好像一个逃跑的人，这个人设一旦在脑海里浮出点影子来，就会快速进化成粉红色大象。  
那边的消息怎么样啊。  
打听什么呢社畜。  
就开始啦？吴彦博的手不知是稳住不放还是赶紧收回来，他不想这么快就被搭档划分界限，多少让人有点伤了自尊心。他这么想的时候嘴角往下塌了大概不到半秒钟，最多三分之一秒，但徐珮瑄那边就立刻冲着他哎哟了一声。  
不是，不是，我演技这么好啊？真的假的啊我们麦少快说说。年长的内勤人员，业务称得上熟练，同样资深的还包括和小朋友打交道的经验来：唉这我就不好意思了是不是，没想到真没想到。跟你说吧其实我也没太多了解，但是毕竟大家都……大家都菜，计划是有的，慌也都是有的，差不多吧。  
吴彦博噢了一声，给他搭档最宝贝的装备捣乱清晰可见地放肆了一点。你该别出去跑外勤了吧，我都不太想得出来那画面太美我不敢看，那会有别的搭档吗，这些我还都不知道呢，在之前呢——都他妈哪儿跟哪儿的鬼话。  
吴彦博把不走脑子的发言收在嘴边了。  
徐珮瑄嘴上说着不好意思，其实也真就不好意思。他听到的信息量怎么想都会更灵通点，真相是他们要操心的事情太多，任务执行起来难免拖沓得颇有些恶性循环的意味，和守望先锋解散的情况放一块，算是互为因果。徐珮瑄设想过大家彻彻底底无能为力的一天，这一天很快到来时，生活比他的担忧更清晰，更轻松，然后他又心怀愧疚了。

*  
吴彦博的不甘心没有为什么也不为什么。不甘心的来源有很多，但说起来尽是些无足轻重的小细节。比如徐珮瑄绝大多数时间里都是一副好脾气的样子，比如期间限定心态爆炸，徐珮瑄不会喊最大声，理不直气也壮能保准做到。吴彦博刚来小队那会儿别的队友介绍徐珮瑄给他，说你这个搭档是元老人员啦——原来你们这么理解经验哦，吴彦博想，因为后来通讯频道里有两次徐珮瑄回应他回应得慢慢悠悠，有点儿引起怀疑人生。  
喂喂喂，小王子爱好者，帮我一把，窗外蹲我的那个大兄弟这还是智械吗——  
我们橙少说不是那就不是吧。  
他犹豫着嘴边的骂人话该不该忍和能不能忍，答案没想出来就听到枪声，还是他不熟悉的那一种。  
走吧，他的搭档说。  
没骗你，刚才这儿不止我们两个活人，现在就好了。徐珮瑄不紧不慢收装备，眼神在菜鸟小特工和狙击步枪之间晃悠，像极了几个世纪前的摆钟。  
吴彦博听得生气，想说你吓我一跳，还想说你怎么不告诉我你就亲自跑出来埋伏了，也想说咱们这搭档怎么就打出一波塑料配合呢！于是他开口：前边不是说好了么，只有处理智械威胁这种工作会交给我们吗，我靠这怎么就扯上了黑爪特工呢——  
他不接着说话了，挂着已经冰凉水珠的左手按在额头上，掌心里有一圈之前绑着的绷带，磨出来一圈毛边，混在他有点褪色的短发里。徐珮瑄也不说话，拿出吴彦博熟悉的悬壶济世设定，拆年轻人手上有点狼狈的包扎痕迹。后者顺势捞过那双手靠在太阳穴边，手指上的枪茧恰恰好和耳垂贴在一块。  
他往这边歪过来。  
啊？徐珮瑄想挠挠鼻尖，但双手目前不太归自己做主，只能低头在肩膀那块儿的衣服上蹭蹭执行备案。唉，他这么说，还不想欺负懵逼小孩，那反悔时间是倒数十个数。

屁的欺负懵逼小孩。最终他还是得到吴彦博迟来的反馈，在记不清具体是多少天的几天之后。  
狙击手和医生和观察员也是程序人才很无辜。他们达成的共识包括让徐珮瑄把手抽走，但不包括一致的耐心。年长者先前已经倾下身了，于是保持着能撑住对方膝盖的高度揉揉懵逼小孩的脑后，到枪茧擦过的耳垂，到突出的颈椎骨，花了好几个十秒钟。被摸到大腿内侧之前大约是有人想骂两句粗口，徐珮瑄倒是没再迟疑地把手掌移到对方腿中间去，给那句欲言又止的脏话另一次机会。  
吴彦博愿意说出口和敢于说出口的话很多，但是嫉妒一词被他藏在语言功能的最深处。枪茧和旖旎情欲共同出现在一块儿是一件很不讲道理的事情，他想，自己思维爆炸甚至炸出点恐惧感的时候徐珮瑄在独自同另一个他完全没多想的人斗智斗勇，装弹，估算距离和风速，安静而沉默地。  
想要吻我一下吗。听见真实世界里的人的问句之后，羞耻感才从房间的门窗缝隙和灯光的阴影里渗透出来。年轻人估计着此刻的自己是何等面红耳赤——他会被烫到掌心吗，并不忘这样想。

*  
老搭档在真正睡着之前一直在念叨着我困了我困了。酒精在这个人身上的作用，顶天是扰乱了他组织语言的能力：其实我觉得困了的时候，就这几天，心里头还挺开心的你知道么，就是到了那种时候，你又累了，又不早了，你想着睡一会儿吧，又偏偏不困的时候，咝——  
酒品不错的人说到这会儿还不忘肢体语言丰富地耸起肩，后来又念叨两句真挺好，算是把内心的感情抒发了一遍。  
吴彦博就着坐在地板上，半边身体倚着床垫子的姿势，艰难地抬头去看喜提优秀睡眠质量的人。有好几个瞬间他都觉得徐珮瑄醒着，而且脸向他这边侧过来，一双眼睛还盯着他的后脑勺看，于是他多确认了几次，事实是每次确认的时候，对方都睡得严肃认真，原本嘿嘿嘿笑起来的时候眼眶下稍微带着点回忆里不曾有过的细纹，此刻也完全舒展开。严肃认真之余，徐珮瑄还在毫不客气地反客为主，斜仰着霸占大半床垫的态势让吴彦博在脑子里打消了从地板上挪窝的念头。他反复几次观察着九成紧绷了太久和一成被酒精麻醉了神经的老搭档一些或写作乘人之危或写作欲擒故纵的桃红色降智剧情不请自来地在他思维里乱晃悠。真的太降智了，所以他没憋住一声偷笑，但这不代表熟悉的人类温度和呼吸的声音在他的记忆里丢失了分量。  
比如有些时候，他会在一些同旧相识插科打诨满嘴跑轮船的时刻骂自己醒醒，那多半来自一些与他也与旧搭档相关的调侃，徐珮瑄啊，上次还听他念叨你来着，只有这个人会用那些奇奇怪怪的绰号了吧，平时里谁不是喊名字喊代码的，轻轻松松——哎？就是单纯念旧，少让人操心的日子谁不喜欢呢，就是有时候他讲点故事，还情真意切——  
比如看似发生在前些天却已经着实隔了三两年的一个凌晨，他在天色亮起之前越过一排搭档整理好的物件装备，以他们称不上习惯，但默认喜欢的方式互相分享和霸占一个怀抱里的限量空间。短暂的沉默过后他们有些尴尬和释然地轻笑几声，看样子都在同一时间想到并搁置了时下有些无暇应对的情欲关系。  
年轻人斟字酌句，带着点不安地用舌尖和嘴唇碾压过牙齿，他害怕祝福的言语在年长者的资历面前显得过于轻佻，又担心平铺直叙的信任听起来缺少真情实感。  
有点不习惯，要是还能常联系到你——唉但是好像也不太行。他说。  
有时差呢。对方很快接话，但那可不是吴彦博的本意。  
噢，这个倒也是，我还真没想到这——  
啊？搭档因为要表示疑问所以略略抬高了语调，振动从胸口往上一点一点蔓延开来再很快传导到年轻人这边。  
就是想看着你能做点什么吧，都不是看着了，就知道吧，想知道你做成点什么，就行。  
嗨，那这不是一定的吗。徐珮瑄的语气大大咧咧，在将将带点光亮的天色里，笑容也带着同样的神色。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> AU不过是避重就轻的借口。


End file.
